A Half Broken Promise
by whatremains
Summary: Jesse and Susannah were the best of friends, then came Kelly Prescott, Debbie Mancusco and of course, Paul Slater. Now, Suze hates Jesse more than anything in the world. The two collide again, but you know how each one gets, it's not going to be easy.
1. Why I Hate Him

**The Half Broken Promise**

**Chapter 1: Why I hate him.**

**Suze's POV**

If there were a Promise law, he would have been in jail right now.

Hector de Silva, or just plain ,old ,stupid, Jesse.

Yes, you can spell that right, Jesse de Silva, the star quarterback, the MR. Popular, the one surrounded by persons like, Kelly Prescott, Debbie Mancusco, , and of course, Paul Slater.

Oh no, don't get me wrong, I don't wanna be around those people.

They are just plain ANNOYING, like when people look at them, you see diamonds in their eyes?

I don't give a damn on whatever they are doing, except if they say

Or do anything bad to my friends I'll kick them square in their plastic faces.

So why am I hating those people now? –especially Jesse de Silva?

Because when I was younger, actually that was third grade, Jesse **was **my best friend, we were really close, like twins, except he was a boy and I was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? **(haha.)**

I made him promise me that he will never leave me, and a lot more promises but this one is the most important, I think.

And he broke it. Just like anybody does, and he started hanging out the Kelly Prescotts and Paul Slaters of the world.

I shouldn't have made that promise because now I loathe him more than anything in the world.

I mean come on, I was in third grade, okay?

But that isn't an excuse to break promises you make, childish or not.

"Hey Suze, stop daydreaming and listen will you? Because I won't let you copy my notes" as CeeCee Webb my now best friend stop my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and let her say what she wants to say.

She only stopped talking when Ms. Norris, our Trig teacher glared at her.

My stomach started grumbling, Cee looked at me ,controlling her laughs.

Then the Bell rang.

Thank Goodness! LUNCH!

I placed my things on my bag and Cee and I almost ran out the door.

"That was outrageous, Simon!" CeeCee said while lining up for the food.

"Well what can I say Webb?" I got a salad and an apple.

She scanned the cafeteria for Adam Mctavish, my other best friend.

"Where's Adam?" I asked her.

She told me that she liked Adam, one Friday night ,on a sleepover at her house. She got confident with me since.

She just shrugged her shoulders to look like she doesn't care. Well, that didn't work well.

I mean no matter what happens, I know that Cee and Adam won't leave me like what that bastard did.

Because right now, I kinda like who my best friends are now. –well kinda.

* * *

**First Fanfic-ever :) Comments appreciated, Wrong Grammar and wrong stuffs. Give 'em to me :D **

**Next Chapter? MAYBE. :)  
**


	2. The Flashback

**The Half Broken Promise**

**Chapter 2: The Flashback :)**

(About 2 years ago :D )

**Suze's POV**

I think this is the luckiest day of my life! Seconds before I even stepped inside the school, Tad Beaumont, the richest and ONE of the hottest guy in school asked me out in the dance , My mom met this guy Andy, who really liked her (it's about time MOM! )and my best friend, Jesse de Silva, got in the Football Team.

This calls for a CELEBRATION!

-But I'm not that overjoyed and crying 'cause of my wonderful Lady Luck, because I don't like Tad that way, mainly because i like somebody else, and that somebody is none other than, Jesse.

Call me LUCKY, that he talks to me, walks me to school everyday, i know how many and who his sisters are, is a super Gentleman around me, and is giving me free tutoring on the difficult world of 8th grade, because he's my best friend, none other than that.

I know he belongs outside my world, but it's not my fault he chooses to stay in it.

It's not that I don't want to.

--

**Jesse's POV**

I almost died when this Tad, guy, asked Susannah out.

Some weird, sickening feeling in my stomach and almost close to my heart, and when she said, Yes,

Now, we're on the hard part.

It's just that Susannah, was always there, even since I was born, I never noticed till this days, that I have feelings for her.

That's right, Mr. Jesse, in love, and guess what?

I'm gonna tell her what I feel and we'll go to the dance, together.

--

I couldn't find for a more perfect remedy than saying the exact words I should say to Susannah.

And yet, here I am avoiding her, and not doing the right thing.

"Jesse!" She called me again for three times,

but to may foolish dismay, she caught me.

"Jesse, what the hell, is wrong with you?" Susannah asked, furiously.

" i didn't hear you" i said shyly, hiding my face from her.

"Oh, really you didn't?! i was shouting and I bet all the people in school, heard it!"

I looked at her, couldn't resist the temptation, observing her face. Before she can even say anything, i turned around, causing her to hold my shoulders.

"Is this about _him?_" she asked her green eyes, boring on to me.

I shook my head "Susannah, this isn't about anybody but me, just got upset on a Low grade" I lied.

She grinned, "You and your Low grades again? Isn't it obvious you are the brightest star here?"

" It's not just a grade, Susannah, it's improvising studies."

"Whatever."

Before I can reply to her another sarcasm replies, Kelly Prescott, came strutting with her friends, heading to-me.

"Jesse, Do you, like have a date in the dance, already?" as Kelly played with her blond hair.

I glanced at Susannah.

"Uhm, Hello Jesse?" as Kelly's hand, is waving at my face, getting me back on to earth and away from my heavenly thoughts.

"No, sadly, I don't have one"

"You and Me, great?" as she makes this annoying signs with her hands, signaling me and her.

I looked at Susannah, again. This time she was looking at the ground.

"Yeah, You and me is great. " as I glanced at Kelly, again.

"Great! See yah" and with that, the bell rang, signaling students to their another, session of martyrdom.

--

If God, is planning my death now, and slowly breaking my heart in the process.

He should do it fast, without strings attached.

I guess my secret plan to making Susannah, jealous, failed, because she's here, walking to school with me.

I mean, not that i don't like walking her to school, it's just that, I'm having a hard time accepting that she doesn't like me, the same way i like her.

"Jesse? What are you thinking of?" Susannah asked.

"Some various things"

"Hmm.."

As we enter the school building, she just nodded at me, signaling "See yah Later!"

"Oh Sure, but shouldn't you be hanging out with Tad, or something?" except I didn't say this out loud, because I don't have the courage to.

Great. I'm such a coward, you heard that right.

Me, the coward.

--

**Suze's POV**

Something is really wrong with Jesse. Really wrong, he just wanders off to his wonderful world, every time.

"Suze? Mind if I walk you to your next class?" as I turned to see who was the one who asked, I saw Tad and a wave of disappointment got into me.

"Ugh, sure" i said fighting a fake smile.

Right, I'm not disappointed, I'm just confused. Well fine, I'm disappointed, because I was hoping it was Jesse, stupid stupid me. Wait, I didn't just say I was disappointed! You just did, Simon. The Guy, asked you to Prom, Suze! You should be happy and jumping there.

But In fact, I wasn't.

--

As it was time to go home, I was looking for Jesse.

Don't look at me like that! He's my best friend and I have the right to-Never mind.

Maybe he's in the field, I'll go look there.

And yet true enough he was there, training with buds.

I called out to him. He looked at me and with out hesitation, ran to where I am standing.

I smiled at him, as he just looked back.

"You need to know, something Susannah" as he gestured me to seat on one of the benches.

"Sure, talking is great" as I grinned again, but then again he just ignored me and continued looking straight at the green grass.

--

**Jesse's POV**

"Sure, talking is great" as she grinned again, but I just ignored her and continued looking somewhere else.

"It's about, what I feel about you Susannah"

She looked at me with her green eyes, opening wide.

"And what I feel about you, is not a way Friends should feel about friends, I know that's horrible but I think the best way to deal with it is, staying away from you" I looked at her, for the millionth time.

"Jesse, I-" I cut her off. before it gets difficult.

"Susannah, I don't want to be your friend, anymore. I think you should stay away from me"

She was almost like crying now.

"Jesse, Do you really think that's the best?" I just nodded.

Then there was thunder.

"Then go have a wonderful life, without me."

She stood up from the bench and headed to the campus doors. Then, it started raining, a really great way to cope up with my mood, really. I looked up the sky, thinking about the wonderful friendship, that i broke, all because of my unrequited love for my best friend.

I will heed her advice, I will try to have a wonderful life, without her. Only to think back, from the future that I have done, the most stupid thing, anyone did.

--

**Thanks to the people who checked it out.  
**

**haha.**

**MV \:D/**


	3. Mondays,Freedom Table and Lucy Turner

**Chapter 3 **

**Suze's POV **

They say nothing is impossible, If you'd just believe. But to me, that's so not true, to having a new phone, having a new laptop and to my mom to shut up. If I had the choice where to live, I would chose to live alone at New York. Maybe at my Own house I can do anything I want, Watch TV without Mom asking you to clean your room, Sleep Late and to not be scolded in the morning, and Drink stuff, my stepbrother, Jake, would Never Approve of, but ends up drinking it.

Don't get me wrong, I really love my mother, with all my heart. It's just the way she tells me to do a lot of stuff and you do know that's pretty annoying. Anybody wouldn't want anything annoying do they?

--

Monday Mornings are so bad, you could almost call the police and get your annoying stepbrothers, arrested, when they wake you up, like a rag doll. The sad thing is, the police don't really consider that crime because there's no name for it because it's an awful crime.

We should all say AMEN to that.

"Suze? Do you like to have a sip at my delightful, Orange Juice?" My not-so Delightful, stepbrother, BRADLEY, asked.

Great. Here we go again with his DELIGHTFUL ORANGE JUICE.

"Why would anybody sip at that, you Moron. It's still in the carton." Have I mentioned that, all of the Ackerman Men drink the juice when it is still in the carton? I Know, how Gross. Except that Andie and David, drink it in secret, I only caught them thrice, not like the two remaining pigs. I tried to think about my thoughts about "Why Monday Mornings Suck" again, but someone or rather something interrupted, Again.

"Are you on a diet again, Suze?" Yet again Brad asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I am not on a diet, asshole, I just declined your Orange Juice, which you will never give, even if I did say Yes."

"Hey, I'd give you this, even all of this. You were just the one, who said no to it." He puffed, like the girl he is. All it takes was one SACRED word for me to say, to start a fight. And the word is Gay.

Much to his happiness, I did say the word and it is there he starts shouting. I fought back his unnerving insults and we just fought with words like we always should. We just have to wait for Jake's "SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" and which he just said. After he was calmed down, his ears were red. God, what a pig. I was playing it cool, like I always did.

"Have some dignity you guys." 'That is all too impossible, my dear brother, 'Cause our obnoxious pet pig already lost his dignity.' I thought to my self.

--

After hours of total brain killers, here we are at the cafeteria. Where all people, unfortunately, even Brad, rest their brains and eat their hearts out.

"So Adam asked me out and then that's it, we're already a couple." Ceecee ranted breathlessly, her cheeks red with excitement.

"See? You see what happens when you listen to me. Where's Adam anyway?" I asked totally happy for them.

"Probably somewhere over the football jocks." she replied absentmindedly. Adam is pretty good at football, but someone took away the chances of him being the star player, who everybody worships and loves, about two years ago. Someone by the name of Jesse de Silva. I hate that name so much, I can puke at it.

"Pop Quiz in Biology later on." Cee warned me. I just nodded, I would forget about that later on. Nobody ever fails Biology ever, not even Brad, who is the 2nd dumbest person on our grade, Debbie Mancusco, topping the Dumbest Person on my grade. I think it's because of the fact that, our teacher, Mrs. Norris, is already as old as our school. God knows how old our school is.

She stood up, "See you later, Suze." I nodded at her and ate my sandwich, alone. Not really alone, there were people still sitting on the table, but that's the beauty of the Freedom Table, you sit in it, nobody cares. Except if your really popular like Kelly Prescott. I've been sitting in here for 2 years now, here's where I made friends with Ceecee and Adam.

And when somebody named, Jesse de Silva,sits on it, I'd kick him out of the table. The word freedom doesn't really match him, why would he sit on the Freedom Table? "Hey, Have you heard that Jesse asked Lucy to you know-tie the knot?" someone from the table said, bringing life to every bored person in the table. Lucy is Jesse's present girlfriend. Lucy is the head cheerleader, she is best friends with Kelly Prescott. So, Jesse asked her to marry him, big deal. "They were out on a date last Saturday and he asked the big Q, But she said they're too young to marry, which are another words for "no", so Jesse is totally upset." the girl ranted on. I stood up, not making sense of the words she was saying. This was getting a little awkward.

--

**Jesse's POV**

_Where do I put the ring? Where else but your finger...._

I did not just write that. I am not stressed because Lucy said 'We're too young, Jesse.' I am not scared of losing her, because I will not loose her. I love Lucy and that's the truth. My mom said writing all your problems the opposite way could work, but why do I still feel stressed?

"Are you well, Jesse?" our Biology teacher, Mrs. Norris, asked. I nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. "All right, youngsters, time for the anticipated, Pop Quiz!" she exclaimed. I heard a lot of students groan. "Ms. Norris,may I ask a question?" somewhere from the room, shouted. Mrs. Norris turned to find the her, and the students followed suit, except for me. "Aah, yes then, all are free to ask a question, it is related to the subject, is it, dear?"

"I don't think so, but may I still ask it? It will be a fast one." She mumbled a "Carry on, Susannah." And with the word 'Susannah' I looked up and stopped writing.

'Susannah_' Until now, I am still awed by her beauty._ She smiled, "How old are you?" the class laughed really hard. Mrs. Norris, fighting her embarrassment, smiled and said "I think that's none of your business, Ms. Simon. No?" Susannah shrugged.

"Well Class, shall we carry on with the Quiz?" before she even handed out the papers, the bell rang. Phew, that was close, I didn't study for biology. And sometimes, when I don't study really hard, I still get a high grade. There's gotta be something fishy here.

* * *

**Oh Hey Guys :)  
**

**Sorry for the super late, Where the hell have you been, update.**

**I've been through a lot of writer's block and not to mention, school work.**

**And since, I rarely use the computer during the holidays, I haven't got a chance to update.**

**Reviews are really appreciated! :D**


End file.
